Promesas
by Bella Calamidad
Summary: A Serena se le ocurre un día escaparse de casa mientras su madre duerme, y se dirige hacia el Sendero Boceto, pero las cosas no salieron como ella lo había planeado y se termina perdiendo en la obscuridad de la noche.


**Bueno, esta sería la primera historia que subo a internet :3**

**La hice para un trabajo de la materia Castellano y aproveche para subirla a esta página. **

**Es triste, lo sé, el principio parece Sobreviví de Discovery Channel xD **

**Espero que les guste °w°**

* * *

_**PROMESAS**_

Era una fría tarde de otoño en la Región de Kalos, en el Pueblo Boceto, un pequeño pueblo que destacaba por poseer un ambiente muy armonioso, ya que no había muchas casas en él, sus calles estaban adornadas con una gran variedad de flores y arbustos, haciendo de éste uno de los mejores lugares para vivir. Esa misma tarde, de una de las casas, salió una pequeña niña de ojos grises a dar un paseo por el Sendero Boceto, una ruta no muy grande cubierta con muchos árboles que limitaban un poco la visión. Serena había aprovechado para salir mientras su madre tomaba su siesta rutinaria, ya que la niña le había pedido varias veces que la llevase a ese lugar a ver los pequeños lagunares que se habían formado gracias a las implacables lluvias pero ésta se le negó.

La niña emprendió un pequeño viaje, que a su edad, era toda una aventura la cual ofrecía muchos retos, nada que no pudiese resolver. Cuando cruzó los grandes arcos que estaban situados a la salida del pueblo, el ambiente comenzó a cambiar un poco, el cielo que ya estaba nublado estaba comenzando a oscurecer un poco más, y una fría brisa apareció de la nada, haciendo que el gorro que llevaba sobre su cabeza saliese volando y que el cabello castaño de ésta se moviese frenéticamente. Un poco asustada, pero decidida, avanza hacia los árboles buscando las lagunas que tanto anhelaba contemplar.

Después de un rato, la sensación de desorientación la comenzó a consumir, causándole pánico, no encontraba el camino que la había llevado al corazón de los árboles, no tenía como regresar y ya había oscurecido, pero como ese día la suerte no estaba de su lado, la lluvia comenzó a caer, bajándole toda esperanza a la pobre niña. Todo estaba completamente obscuro y hacía frío, la inmensa cantidad de lluvia que estaba cayendo obstruía toda la capacidad de visión, provocando frenesí a la oji gris, que comenzó a correr, tratando de encontrar una salida de aquel infierno. Habían pasado unos quince minutos de soledad y miedo, no tenía manera de salir o ser rescatada, nadie sabía a donde había ido y con semejante diluvio dudaba que alguien pudiera ayudarla.

Serena no tenía fuerzas para seguir corriendo, así que decidió sentarse en las raíces de un árbol, para intentar recuperar algo fuerza. Hacía demasiado frío, ya estaba comenzando a temblar de una manera muy extraña, por la inmensa obscuridad que albergaba esa noche, solo podía ver su mano si la colocaba en su pequeña nariz, la cual estaba muy fría. Comenzó a llorar, no se podía perdonar semejante estupidez "¿Por qué me escapé? ¿¡Por qué no le dije a nadie!?" Se preguntaba ella misma mientras se encorvaba y abrazaba sus piernas en un intento desesperado de distribuir algo de calor a su cuerpo. Serena había llegado a su límite, su cuerpo no poseía la fuerza suficiente para mantenerla despierta, y no le quedo de otra que cerrar lentamente sus ojos.

Cuando estaba justo por quedarse dormida, divisó a lo lejos una de las pequeñas lagunas que había ido a buscar, en su rostro se formó una leve sonrisa y sintió una emoción muy grande, dándole ánimo para seguir adelante. La pequeña niña se puso de pie con mucha dificultad y se dirigió hacia la orilla del lagunar, sentándose de rodilla frente a él, pudo notar que el reflejo de la luna se mantenía plasmado en el agua cristalina, aunque estuviese lloviendo, la luna estaba presente, no la hacía sentirse sola por completo. Después de que la emoción comenzara a ser destruida por el frío y el miedo, la pequeña se sintió muy mal y se puso a sollozar mientras colocaba ambas manos en el agua, tratando de desahogarse un poco, pero su leve llanto fue interrumpido cuando escuchó detrás de ella unos pequeños pasos.

– ¿¡Vecina!? – dijo un pequeño chico que sostenía en sus manos un paraguas y una linterna, parecía haber quedado paralizado al ver a la chica en ese estado. La oji gris se pone de pie con dificultad y lo mira detenidamente, ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo su vecino sabía de su paradero? En ese mismo instante, había comenzado a experimentar diferentes emociones que colisionaban entre sí; alivio, felicidad, temor, confusión y un extraño vacío en el pecho. Aquella batalla había dado como resultado que largas lágrimas se esparcieran en su rosto manchado con barro y suciedad. El chico al darse cuenta que la oji gris estaba realmente mal corre hacia ella y la cubre de la lluvia, arropándola con el suéter que llevaba puesto.

– ¿C-Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? – preguntó Serena con una voz que lentamente se quebrantaba.

– No notaste que estaba en mi jardín cuando saliste – dijo un poco preocupado por ella, mientras la ayudaba a caminar. El chico sabía el camino de ida y regreso, ya que éste se había perdido varias veces también, solo que a él no lo ayudaron, tuvo que encontrar la manera de salir de ese lugar solo. Cuando llegan a Pueblo Boceto, la mayoría de los habitantes estaban reunidos en casa de Serena, todos estaban muy preocupados por el paradero de la pequeña.

Cuando el chico se acerca a la casa, la madre de Serena estaba sentada en una silla llorando, mientras que otras personas la intentaban tranquilizarla, pero ésta, al ver al peli negro que estaba junto con su hija sale disparada del lugar y corre a abrazarla.

– Señora Vera, encontré a su hija, estaba perdida en el Sendero Boceto, creo que se encuentra muy agotada– dijo, mientras cerraba su paraguas y lo colocaba en el piso.

– ¡Muchísimas gracias Kalm! Enserio, estoy muy agradecida– decía mientras lo felicitaba, dándole pequeñas palmadas en el hombro. Kalm observó como todos los presentes comenzaban a hablar sobre él, algunos decían cosas buenas, como otros decían todo lo contrario, decidió devolverse a su casa para evitar extraños interrogatorios innecesarios. Justo antes de irse, la madre de Serena le llama un poco emocionada, así que caminó hacia ésta. La oji gris se encontraba consiente, lo que sorprendió al pelinegro, ella estaba tomando una taza de chocolate caliente mientras varias personas la intentaban interrogar. Kalm se queda observando en la entrada principal, mientras formaba lentamente una pequeña sonrisa tímida, hasta que Serena se dio cuenta que él en la puerta..

Al mirarlo, suelta la taza y se dirige rápidamente hacia el chico e instintivamente le da un fuerte abrazo, éste no se le ocurre más nada que corresponderlo e intentar tranquilizarla un poco, al parecer estaba tan feliz se comenzó a llorar.

– Gracias…– dijo mientras alzaba la mirada, sus ojos brillaban y las pequeñas lágrimas trazaban un delicado camino por sus mejillas. Kalm quedó hechizado, esa mirada le llegó hasta el alma, no sabía qué hacer, así que simplemente le dio palmaditas en el cabello, tratando de ocultar su cara de vergüenza.

Habían pasado varios días desde el incidente, y Serena solía visitar a su nuevo amigo a diario, no había mucha diferencia de edad, él era un año mayor, así que no afectaba mucho sus maneras de pensar. Ambos se hicieron muy buenos amigos con el tiempo, a Kalm le gustaba visitar las lagunas del Sendero Boceto, solo para poder ver feliz a su amiga, pero claro, antes de llevarla, le pedía permiso a Vera, la madre de Serena.

Todo marchaba a la perfección, hasta que un día, muy temprano en la mañana, el timbre de la casa del peli negro sonó, haciendo que éste se despertase un poco confundido. El chico se asoma por la ventana y ve a su madre hablando con la de Serena, pero algo no estaba bien, sus rostros no se veían para nada felices, más bien eran de preocupación. Muy extrañado, baja las escaleras y se dirige a la puerta principal, donde estaban las señoras.

–Mamá, ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó con preocupación. Ambas lo miraron muy tristes, sabían que la noticia le iba a doler mucho.

–Hijo, te tengo que contar algo…– dijo mientras se agachaba y colocaba ambas manos en sus hombros – Vera y Serena se tienen que mudar a otra región durante un largo tiempo por asuntos laborales, espero que entiendas hijo, ellas van a volver, solo tienes que esperar, tú eres muy fuerte – finalizó. Al escuchar esas palabras, sintió un gran dolor que surgía en su pecho, un sentimiento que pedía a gritos que llorase, pero él no lo hizo, podía controlar sus emociones con mucha dificultad. Lo único que hizo fue bajar la mirada, tratando de cambiar su expresión a una que reflejase menos dolor.

– Kalm, no te tienes que preocupar, volveremos en un par de meses, no es mucho– agregó Vera, tratando de subirle un poco el ánimo, fallando por completo.

– Vera, ¿Dónde está Serena? – preguntó, lanzado una mirada muy seria a la señora. Ésta dijo que estaba en su habitación encerrada y no quería salir, ya que se sentía muy triste. Kalm dejó a las madres atrás y corrió hasta la casa vecina para intentar hablar con su amiga. Llamó varias veces a la puerta de la habitación, pero nadie daba señal de vida, así que optó por sentarse justo en frente.

Estuvo varios minutos sentado llamando a Serena una y otra vez, hasta que ella abrió lentamente la puerta, asomando su carita muy triste, esta acción afectó realmente el estado emocional del pelinegro, cambiando la expresión que tanto le costó reflejar. Serena deja pasar a Kalm y le pide que tome asiento en su sofá, mientras que ella se sienta en su cama. Ninguno emite palabra alguna, la habitación estaba en completo silencio, solo se sentía mucho dolor en el ambiente. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la oji gris comenzara a llorar frenéticamente, recordando todos los lindos momentos que compartió con su amigo, que, con el pasar del tiempo, seguro se comenzarían a distorsionar y lentamente pasar al olvido.

Kalm se apresuró hacia donde estaba Serena, tratando de calmarla, pero ésta no paraba de llorar. Intentó convencerla de que pronto se volverían a ver, pero eso era una mentira muy obvia, que hasta a él le dolió.

–M-Mentiroso, ¡Eso no va a suceder! – Gritó entre llantos, haciendo que el corazón del chico se arrugara. –Los adultos siempre mienten, tapando la realidad con una cruel mentira– concluyó, el peli negro no aguantó más e inevitablemente varias lágrimas cayeron en picada hacia una de las manos de la chica. Serena se había dado cuenta que lo que decía era cierto, tal vez no se volverían a ver nunca más. Tratando de arreglar la situación, le da un abrazo a Kalm, pero fue todo lo contrario, ese pequeño contacto empeoró las cosas.

– Lo siento tanto…– dijo el peli negro con una extraña sonrisa, mientras se alejaba de Serena, tratando de no hacer contacto visual, ya que esto le provocaba un gran dolor. Se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación y le dijo forzando una buena cara –Espero que nos volvamos a ver–.

–¡E-Espera! ¡Kalm! No te vayas– gritaba mientras se intentaba poner de pie. Cuando salió al pasillo, él estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras, pero logró detenerlo agarrándolo del brazo – ¡Tú y yo nos volveremos a ver, eso es seguro!–. Trataba de decir mientras luchaba contra sí misma, para no reflejar tanto dolor. Por su lado, Kalm lo único que hizo fue agarrar la mano de Serena y apretarla fuertemente. – Esperaré ese día con ansias–. Fue lo último que la chica escuchó de él, quién bajó las escaleras y desapareció al salir por la entrada principal.

Finalmente, esa misma tarde, una pequeña cantidad de personas se reunían en la entrada de la ciudad, para despedir a Vera y su hija, pero la única persona que llamaba la atención de la oji gris era Kalm, quien le miraba muy triste. Cuando todos se comenzaron a despedir, ambos chicos se acercaron y entrelazaron los meñiques, prometiéndose volverse a encontrar algún día, sin importar el tiempo, la edad o la condición, ambos volverían a estar juntos, felices, como siempre lo eran.

* * *

**FIN **

**Como dije anteriormente es mi primera historia, me gustaría que dejasen algún Review con su opinión owo**

**Muajajajajajaja, soy muy mala dejando la historia así :D**

**Gracias por leer :3**


End file.
